coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8060 (11th February 2013)
Plot Despite his misgivings, Chesney's adamant that he's got to help Fiz. Katy starts to phone the police but can't go through with it. Roy asks Lloyd to drive him into town and show him where he dropped Sylvia off earlier. Gail continues to play the lodger. She labels her food in the fridge and takes the TV from the lounge up to her bedroom pointing out that it's hers. David and Kylie are fed-up. Fiz meets up with Chesney in a nearby pub. Chesney does his best to make her see that the police will catch up with them eventually, but Fiz refuses to listen and Chesney reluctantly hands over the cash and the passports. Tim returns Faye to No.6. Anna, Gary and Izzy are mightily relieved to see her. Tim explains how Faye lied to him, telling him that Anna had okayed their meetings. Roy's horrified to see Sylvia in a casino. Fiz returns to the B&B with the money. Bags packed, Tyrone tells her that he's ready to go but suddenly there's a knock at the door. To Tyrone's dismay, it's the police. Tim explains to Anna how Faye turned up at his work a few days ago and again pretended she had Anna's permission. Tyrone clings on to Ruby and refuses to hand her over. Tyrone's shocked to realise that Fiz called the police. Tim tells Anna that he wants visiting rights to see Faye and that after Owen's violent threats, he wonders how stable a home she's living in anyway. Anna's furious and throws him out. Faye, who's overheard every word, rails at Anna telling her that she hates her. Anna's beside herself. Fiz tries to make Tyrone see that their plan would never have worked and he has to get custody of Ruby through the proper channels. Tyrone hands over Ruby, a broken man and is immediately arrested. Roy and Hayley realise that Sylvia has a gambling problem which started in Palm Springs with slot machines. Sylvia vehemently denies it. Katy apologises to Chesney telling him that she realises he had to help his sister. The police call on Kirsty and tell her that they've apprehended Tyrone and Fiz and that Ruby is safe. Kirsty collapses in Eileen's arms. Fiz is deeply upset as she watches Tyrone being bundled into a police car. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt (Uncredited) *Ruby Soames - Grace Hanrahan (Uncredited) Guest cast *Marina Burford - Sue Roderick *DC Brooks - Ray Emmet Brown *DI Tristan Bowen - Huw Llyr Places *Coronation Street exterior *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Unnamed casino in Canalside Road, Weatherfield *B&B in Anglesey - Guest bedroom and reception area *Hope & Anchor - Public and exterior Notes *The barmaid in the Hope & Anchor is uncredited, despite having a line of dialogue. *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-Ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Chesney meets Fiz to give her the passports and money; Tim tells Anna he wants visiting rights to see Faye; and Roy witnesses Sylvia being thrown out of the casino. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,990,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2013 episodes